Lie With Me
by Eternal Voice18
Summary: It's new years eve and Ruff and Tuff are throwing a huge party! However it seems the group has a little trick up their sleeve for Hiccup and Astrid. A modern day/high school AU one shot.


**A little modern day/high school AU one shot I thought up. A friend of mine inspired me to make it Hiccstrid. Song is Chasing Cars by Snow Patrol C:**

* * *

"H-Hey! Guys, what the hell are you doing!"

"Wha- Ruff, Tuff! Let go of me!"

The brunette haired boy and the blonde abruptly fell silent as they made a sudden collision with each other. Hiccup made a nervous gulp in his throat while Astrid stared back at him awkwardly; the both of them beginning to feel slightly uncomfortable as they found themselves pinned to each other.

It was New Year's Eve night, and Ruffnut and Tuffnut we're throwing their usual party at their parent's vacation house. These two party animals were normally the ones on top of all the celebrations. The night was going rather smoothly, Hiccup and the gang were all having a great time together. It was nice to spend some time with everyone while enjoying what was left of the holidays.

Well, it was going smoothly until everyone decided to smoosh Hiccup and Astrid together while they were in the middle of having a conversation.

"Hey! Ruffnut, what the hell's the big idea?!—huh..?" Astrid was bluntly cut off as she had noticed a slow song had come on the radio. She suddenly fell silent and stared down at her feet.

Hiccup recognized the song quite quickly. It was one that both him and Astrid enjoyed and had listened to a few times on occasion in the past.

"_We'll do it all, everything_

_On our own_

_We don't need anything_

_Or anyone."_

"Have fun you two." Ruffnut teased as her and Tuffnut ran to another part of the room, wearing mischievous grins on their faces (as usual).

"You can thank us later, Hiccup!" Fishlegs whispered loudly, trying to seem discrete somehow though failing miserably. Hiccup glared at him and Snotlout as they ran off to join Ruff and Tuff somewhere, though his all mighty 'glare' turned out to be more of an endearing pout due to the light blush staining his freckled cheeks.

"So…"

Hiccup quickly brought his attention back to Astrid, who was standing there before him and shifting her feet sheepishly.

"U-um… yeah…" Hiccup replied back pathetically. Neither of them really knew what to say in a situation like this. What kind of sick joke were their friends pulling on them! Astrid was just his friend! And.. well, the boy was pretty sure that was all she'd ever be…

After a few more seconds of awkward silence and body shuffling, the brunette finally spoke up. "Uh, do you maybe... wanna dance?"

Astrid finally removed her gaze from the floor to Hiccups face, looking slightly surprised. Hiccup stared at her with a small blush still remaining on his face, praying that she would at least accept and he wouldn't have to spend the rest of the night hiding in shame and utter public humiliation (almost the entire Junior high student body was there, after all. The twins were _really_ big on their parties).

"S..sure." she choked up nervously.

Hiccup internally sighed in relief to himself and a shy smile formed on his face while the two positioned each other to the appropriate dancing form. Astrid returned the smile as she nervously began to take the first step. She never really was good at dancing, and she didn't want to mess up in front of Hiccup. Or hurt his poor little toes, not that she hasn't hurt him enough with all the playful punches and nudges she casted on his arms daily…

They began to build up a steady rhythm with each other, dancing in silence to the music for a while. Hiccup couldn't help but notice that Astrid seemed to be acting rather strange. She's usually a lot more… _outgoing _and _fiery_ than this. She wasn't looking him in the eye and, wait, is that a blush? He studied her eyes which were staring hard at Hiccup's chest (which seemed to be right now the most interesting thing in the world apparently) and he found himself stuck on them. The fierce, icy blue colour that matched her intense personality. Yet, the deep dimension in them, as deep as the blue sea filled with so much wonder. Before the boy knew it, a single word muttered out of his lips.

"Beautiful…"

"..What was that?" Astrid questioned, now looking attentively at his face. Hiccup's own eyes widened as he realized what he had just said out loud, more blood had rushed to his cheeks than he had ever wanted as he sputtered out another sentence.

"Y-Your eyes, I mean. They're uh… they're really pretty.."

Astrid's expression turned slightly surprised, her own blush growing a little at the compliment. She smiled softly at her friend while they continued dancing to the music. "Thank you, Hiccup. That's very sweet."

"_I don't quite know_

_How to say_

_How I feel_

_Those three words_

_Are said too much_

_They're not enough."_

Hiccup chuckled nervously. That was a close call. His expression fell slightly as he continued studying her face. If only she knew. If only she knew how he really felt. How he's _always _felt. If only… no. He was tired of 'if only'. He was tired of keeping such a secret under lock and key. He was tired of being kept awake at night by thoughts of 'what could be'. It was time to be brave, take a chance. He needed to tell her. In this moment. Right here. Right now.

"Astrid… there's something I need to say to you." Hiccup confessed, building up all the courage he could muster.

The blonde eyed him curiously. "What is it, Hiccup?"

"I… I've liked you for a really long time, Astrid. I mean.. _really _liked you. I love hanging out with you. I love your spunky attitude. You're the coolest, funniest girl I know. You're incredibly beautiful and… at times when everything seems dark, you always seem to kick me in the right direction. Literately, if I might add."

Astrid said nothing for a moment, just gazed at him with an expression filled with so much surprise that Hiccup wasn't sure if she liked what she was hearing or if he just completely screwed up their entire friendship for good. Her cheeks flushed red, and after a while she spoke up at last.

"…How long have you felt this way..?"

Hiccup sucked in a deep breath, feeling incredibly nervous. But there was no way he was going to stop now. "A while. A long, long time… I've _always _felt this way about you, Astrid. I guess I just never said anything because I was… afraid. I'm a wimp when it comes to this stuff, you know… I'm so hopelessly awkward and a lot of the time I question myself how you even became friends with a big _dork_ like me in the first place. You're so amazing and _way _out of my league. I never felt like I stood a chance with someone like you. And so I guess… I just decided I'd try my best to stay as your friend, and leave it at that. I tried so hard to shake these feelings, I really did. But… they always lingered with me. I could never erase them no matter how hard I tried. I can't erase them. I can't erase you, Astrid…"

Hiccup's face was bright red now, though his expression remained serious. He hadn't meant to say that much, but all this mushy stuff just seemed to easily pour out of him after being kept inside for so long.

"_Forget what we're told_

_Before we get too old_

_Show me a garden that's bursting into life_

_Let's waste time_

_Chasing cars_

_Around our heads_

_I need your grace_

_To remind me to find my own."_

"You're right, you are a dork." Astrid replied.

At first Hiccup eyed her with sudden worry at what exactly she meant with that, though it quickly dissipated when she smiled affectionately wearing a blush as big as the brunette's.

"And that's what I love most about you. Hiccup… I admit, I've felt things this past year that I didn't think I could ever feel for someone like you. You're my best friend, and… I didn't want to jeopardize that. I was afraid of messing things up with these new found feelings of mine. I didn't want to lose you. But I didn't realize you had ever had these thoughts about me… I'm.. I'm overjoyed..!"

Hiccup froze for a moment, unsure of how to react. His face re-flexed into a huge smile like that of a child's on Christmas morning, softly laughing in relief and joy. "R.. really?"

Astrid reacted just the same."Really! I… I love you, Hiccup."

Hiccups heart swelled at the words. He couldn't wipe the joyful expression off of his face to save his life. Never in a million years would he have expected this to happen. To hear those words from Astrid's mouth. "I love you too, Astrid… I love you _a lot._"

The blonde giggled softly nuzzling her face in the crook of the boy's neck. Hiccup mimicked her action straight after. Astrid grinned softly as she whispered in his ear, "I like this song…"

Hiccup smirked a loving expression that she couldn't see and he began to sing the lyrics softly in her ear. _"All that I am, all that I ever was, is here in your perfect arms, and they're all I can see~"_

Because this _was _perfect. Nothing could ever compare to this moment. He never thought he would ever be able to hold Astrid like this. It was almost like a dream. He wasn't sure if this was even real or not, but if it wasn't, and this _is_ just a dream… than he didn't ever want to wake up.

It was Astrid's turn for her heart to pound. It thumped so loudly that she was certain Hiccup could feel it with how close they were dancing in the present moment. He was such a dork. And quirky, lovable, romantic dork. She lifted her head to face him again, smiling ear to ear as she did so.

"Hiccup?"

Hiccup's grin was just as wide as hers. He snickered a little as he stopped his singing to address her. "Yeah?"

"You can't sing."

She smirked and leaned in to kiss him right after her words escaped her lips. Hiccup more than happily returned the gesture. The kiss was slightly eager and full of emotion. As if the two teens had been waiting for this moment for years. As if what was once a hopeless fantasy the two had secretly played in their minds over and over again had now became reality.

After a few blissful moments, the two gently broke the kiss, staring into each other's eyes; neither one of them daring to look anywhere else. They said nothing to each other as they continued to sway together to the song. Neither of them would ever forget this night.

"_I don't know where_

_Confused about how as well_

_Just know that these things will never change for us at all."_

"_if I lay here, if I just lay here…_

_Would you lie with me,_

_And just forget the world?"_

* * *

**hope you enjoyed! leave a review if ya like~**


End file.
